1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to automotive accessories and more particularly to an article supporting tray device adapted to overlie the drive shaft covering console between the front seats of certain automobiles.
Many motorists enjoy consuming soft drinks and/or coffee while traveling and prefer to have a tray, or the like, adapted for supporting the receptacle containing the drink. This invention provides such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior patents generally disclose tray and article supporting apparatus having a convex base adapted to straddle the transmission covering floor hump extending longitudinally of an automotive vehicle.
Some of the prior art devices are adjustable, that is, may be spread or narrowed to fit the particular automotive floor hump while others are made from flexible material which contiguously contacts the upper surface of the floor hump. The upward portion of these prior art trays are some times provided with a generally horizontal top wall spaced above the floor hump spanning base and provided with two or more apertures for supporting drinking glasses, cans, or the like. However, none of these prior art devices, so far as I know, are capable of being inserted between the front seats to transversely overlie and be secured to the console overlying the vehicle drive shaft of automobiles in which a console extends rearwardly of a floor mounted manually operated gear shift transmission principally for the reason, it is believed, there is insufficient space between the forward end portion of the console overlying emergency brake lever and the upper surface of the console.